The Queen
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Un alma del pasado regresa en la forma de una de las sucesoras al trono. Las tres hijas de Kovu y Kiara serán sometidas a grandes aventuras y predicciones peligrosas.


**Disclaimer: The Lion King es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Pictures.**

**The Queen**

Tres siluetas se podían apreciar jugueteando en La Roca del Rey pequeñas y menudas mientras el sol salía por el horizonte tiñendo de dorado las planicies africanas, mientras estas tres siluetas jugaban desde dentro de la roca emergía la figura de un león de melena rojiza quien se acercó a las tres bolas de pelo que se habían despertado antes del amanecer.

— ¡Leiza! — grito una pequeña cría hembra de león su pelaje era claro color crema sus ojos azules como el claro cielo del norte, parecía ser la más pequeña de las tres, se le abalanzo a su hermana jugando a las luchas— ¡Te venceré!

— ¡Niara no espera! — Leiza era una pequeña de pelaje más oscuro de color café e iris rojos como los de su madre Kiara aunque guardase cierto parecido con su abuela paterna Zira.

Ninguna de las dos se percató del león que se aproximaba a ellas. Cuando voltearon en medio de su júbilo pegaron un grito de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hacen despiertas tan temprano? — les sonrió amablemente un ya entrado en años Simba quien tomaba a ambas cachorras con sus patas para saludarlas con una lamida.

— ¡Abuelito! — gritaron ambas cachorras a lo que Simba buscaba con la mirada a la tercera figura que vio en derredor.

—Buenos días querido abuelo— escucho tras de sí una última voz femenina y joven allí aun oculta por las sombras estaba una cachorra de león de pelaje rojizo y ojos verde toxico de perfil afilado para su edad y mirada penetrante.

—Kennya— dijo Simba viéndola acercarse, de sus tres nietas Kennya era la más discreta, mejor portada y educada aunque le gustara demasiado el sarcasmo al momento de hablar— ¿Me podrías decir que hacen despiertas a estas horas?

—Es mi culpa abuelito— dijo dulce y tristemente Niara poniéndose entre sus patas— Quería ver el sol salir para contemplar el reino.

—Sí y nos despertó en el proceso— articulo Leiza la mayor de las tres muy divertida con su comentario— Tuvimos que salir para que no se metiera en problemas.

La aludida se sintió apenada con ese comentario. Al ser la última en nacer le provocaba a sus hermanas el instinto de sobreprotegerla.

— ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! — grito desde las patas de su abuelo mientras hacía pucheros, las otras dos solo atinaron a reírse por lo bajo.

Simba estaba orgulloso de sus nietas cada una tenia habilidades únicas que las hacían princesas ejemplares aún no estaba decidido cuando se anunciaría a la que sería la heredera al trono, Rafiki les había aconsejado esperar hasta que cumplieran un año de edad y fueran lo suficientemente independientes y maduras.

¿Qué podía decir de sus nietas que apenas tenían tres meses de edad?

Leiza, la mayor: Desempeñaba el papel de hermana mayor y resultaba ser una aprendiz de reina ejemplar, ya conocía lo largo y ancho de las tierras del reino y había memorizado las fronteras, conocía a cada animal y su comportamiento en sociedad era digno de una matriarca a pesar de su corta edad, a pesar de su parecido y parentesco con Zira tenía el carácter de Nala y Kiara era muy dulce y preocupada.

Kennya, la mediana por otra parte a pesar de tener las mismas aptitudes de su hermana mayor era solitaria y estaba demostrando ser excelente en la caza tres meses es la edad aproximada para aprender a cazar y ella asombrosamente había logrado cegarle la vida a una cría de antílope más grande que ella en el primer intento de cacería era muy inteligente y sagaz pero acida al contacto algo que Simba nunca pasaba por alto.

Niara, que decir de la menor un carácter dulce y debilidad por los más pequeños era sumamente hermosa y ayudaba ocasionalmente a las nodrizas, sin duda sería una en el futuro.

—Querido abuelo nuestro padre dijo que el día de hoy ambos irían a ver al Shaman Rafiki en busca de consejo— Kennya se acercaba a su flanco derecho saliendo al fin de las sombras— ¿Problemas estadales? O ¿Simple asesoramiento político-esotérico abuelo?

—Kennya— le reto Leiza por el tono insinuante que tenía con Simba— Los asuntos de papa y el abuelo Simba no son aun de nuestra incumbencia— la vio firme— Ya díselo.

— ¿Decirme que? — Pregunto Simba algo shokeado por el tono que usaba la menor— ¿Kennya?

—Quiero ir con ustedes— dijo finalmente sonriéndole a su abuelo filudamente y con un interés entre infantil y adulto en la mirada.

—Kennya ya lo hemos discutido, el árbol de Rafiki está muy lejos de la Roca del Rey y…

—Sí, sí. Es peligroso— dijo esta e hizo el amago de reírse— ¿Los asuntos de Estado son tan prejuicioso e innobles que se tienen que discutir fuera del reino querido abuelo? ¿Por qué no viene el consejo hasta nuestro haber?

Simba entrecerró los ojos un momento y finalmente, las mando a la cueva de nueva cuenta, Kennya siempre se estaba entrometiendo en lo que correspondía a asuntos de adultos. No porque le interesara el trono, pues nunca había dado señales de querer poseerlo algún día, le gustaba más el ir de cacería y nadie ponía en duda el hecho de que sería la líder de las cazadoras cuando el momento llegara. Pero había otros aspectos de su nieta que eran inquietantes más que nada la fijación por él.

Desde el día que nacieron las tres Kovu y Kiara habían puesto el grito al cielo cuando una recién nacida Kennya de solo unas horas de edad había dado sus primeros y torpes pasos en la dirección de su abuelo sin mediar distancias y se había lastimado una pata, pero su accionar estaba movido por un brillo en sus ojos, uno desconocido y que pasó desapercibido por todos excepto por él.

Era un brillo de demencia y alegría. Mesclado a la vez con furia ¿Desdén y burla? Pero eso era imposible de una recién nacida atribuyo esa escena a los nervios de ser abuelo y había quedado en un recoveco de su memoria.

A Simba aun le quedaban unos años de reinado mientras podía envejecer viendo a sus nietas crecer y entrenando a Kovu para cuando el momento llegara darle el título de rey, no obstante su nieta estaba siempre metida en sus asuntos reales aunque ella repitiese que solo era por morbo y no por interés real en ser la reina. Todos asumían que Leiza sucedería en el trono a Kovu algún día, ya que Niara era muy despistada y tampoco tenía interés en el trono y si lo tenía era solo como princesa, Kennya era un soberano misterio puede que pudiese darle órdenes a las otras leonas y salirse con la suya pero no mostraba apego al título.

Cuando Kovu estuvo despierto y listo ambos fueron al árbol de Rafiki, el verdadero motivo era que al madurar tan rápido las pequeñas puede que necesitasen consejo anticipado sobre a quién escoger como futura reina. Lo que no esperaban encontrar al llegar al árbol del Shaman fue a un babuino negro muy interesado en las pictografías de Rafiki que les daba la espalda sin saber de su existencia.

—Este…— comenzó Kovu y el extraño babuino volteo apresuradamente y los vio de pies a cabeza y paso a saltarle encima a Simba cuando parpadearon.

— ¡Hey! ¿Y tú quién…?

—Aarif— dijo mientras contaba los pelos de la cola de Simba y arrancaba un par.

— ¡AU!

—Oye ¿Quién eres? — Kovu al parecer tenía mala audición según el extraño simio.

—…Aarif— repitió inmutable aunque algo molesto de repetir cosas obvias— El Maestro Rafiki volverá en breve yo los atenderé mientras tanto.

— ¿Maestro? — preguntaron a la vez ambos leones.

El babuino negro solo veía los pelos que le había arrancado a Simba con suma fascinación. Cuando los encaro los dos lo veían muy raro.

—Si— vocifero alegre y burlonamente aunque su tono y aura eran sombríos como su pelaje— Soy el prospecto a Shaman y aprendiz del Maestro Rafiki— dijo seriamente— Y ustedes vinieron a obtener consejo de mi Maestro sobra la futura sucesora del reino.

— ¿Cómo lo…?— quiso inquirir Simba pero el babuino negro le hizo un ademan de ''espera'' con la mano calmadamente.

—También…vino a concertar sus inquietudes sobre una de sus nietas su majestad.

Simba estaba perplejo Kovu lo miro raro como preguntándose de que estaba hablando ese babuino ¿Pasaba algo con una de sus hijas? Tenía que saber la respuesta.

—Oh veo que ya conocieron a Aarif— una bonachona voz de acento swahili se dejó escuchar mientras un Animado Rafiki se asomaba por entre las hojas de su gran árbol— ¿Qué se les ofrece sus majestades? — su sonrisa imperturbable se dejó notar y es que el sabio simio no dejaba de lado su perfil burlesco de simio.

—El rey Simba tiene dudas sobre su reino, la siguiente heredera al trono y sobre una de ellas en particular— respondió frio y calculador el babuino negro a lo que los leones presentes lo miraron feo.

— ¿A si? — Pregunto Rafiki— Aarif, los consultaste sin permiso ¿No? — lo vio como reprochando su actitud.

—Están vibrando muy alto sus auras y pensamientos como para no sentirlas Maestro.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — espeto Kovu muy inquieto y oteando todo a su alrededor.

—Oh cierto— Rafiki comenzó— Aarif fue elegido como mi sucesor en la tribu por poseer dones especiales y es un médium nato— se presentó orgulloso el viejo simio— Probablemente ya sabe las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos.

—Si eso quería preguntar— Dijo Kovu algo molesto— Simba ¿Qué sucede con mis hijas? — lo vio inquisidor y bastante turbado.

—Pues…— iba a responder cuando Aarif volvió a abrir la boca sin permiso.

—Veo una pequeña cachorra de pelaje rojizo y ojos verdes y tiene un aura vieja y trascendental probablemente es la reencarnación de algún miembro pasado de la familia real— todos se le quedaron viendo— A estado sintiendo algo raro y familiar con respecto a su nieta ¿No su alteza? — dijo orgulloso y algo burlón.

— ¿Está hablando de Kennya? — Kovu estaba perplejo— ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Oigan, oigan si Aarif dio con ese diagnóstico de la situación probablemente tenga bases bien fundamentadas. Tenemos que consultar con los ancestros— cuando Rafiki sentencio eso los dos leones el otro babuino presente tuvieron distintas reacciones.

Solo los ancestros sabían que pasaba con la joven Kennya.


End file.
